Furbolg
The Furbolgs are a race of bear-men who traditionally shared the forests of eternal night with the elves. Furbolgs are a hulking, ancient race of bear-men who live in the North of Kalimdor and though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile as of late due to the corruption of Illidan and the Burning Legion in and after the Third War. The night elves, concerned by the once peaceful race’s condition, have attempted to help the furbolgs settle their tensions. But the mighty bear-men retreat ever-further into their territories and fall deeper into the rage that is overtaking their race. Tribes Timbermaw :main article: Timbermaw *Found in Northern Felwood, Western Winterspring, and Northwest Azshara. *The Timbermaw appear to be the only Furbolg tribe that has not yet been corrupted in some way, and as such are the only faction that can be communicated with. *Faction points can be gained with them by killing Deadwood Furbolgs. *A good reputation with them allows you to buy rare items from them. Deadwood :main article: Deadwood *Found in Southern (Deadwood village) and Northern (Felpaw village) Felwood. Foulweald :main article: Foulweald *Found in Ashenvale Forest (Greenpaw village). Gnarlpine :main article: Gnarlpine *Found in southwest (Gnarlpine Hold) and southeast Teldrassil. Blackwood :main article: Blackwood *Found in Darkshore Thistlefur :main article: Thistlefur *Found in Ashenvale Forest Winterfall :main article: Winterfall *Found in Winterspring Barkskin :main article: Barkskin tribe *Supposedly found in Mount Hyjal *The Barkskin furbolgs have not yet been found in-game despite their appearance in Warcraft 3, and their fate is uncertain. Though it is likely that they have been corrupted in much the same way as many others of their race, this is unconfirmed. This tribe is the basis of many furbolg playable race rumours. An additional NPC, Krolg of unknown tribe can be spoken to in Ashenvale with the aid of Dartol's Rod of Transformation. History thumb| The Furbolgs are a race of bear-men who traditionally shared the forests of eternal night with the elves. The simple and peaceful bear-men lived in harmony with the forests for generations. They were great friends and allies of the night elves, providing their Sentinels with information about the comings and goings of the forests, and warning them of potential danger. However, the Furbolgs close connection with the forests was exploited by the Burning Legion during the Third War. As the forests were corrupted many Fulbolg tribes became tainted with evil or went completely mad, and began attacking their former allies and destroying the lands they once protected. Their aged and wizened leaders were replaced by ruthless firebrands who lead the crazed furbolgs to prey upon the denizens of Ashenvale Forest. Currently, many of these renegade Furbolg tribes remain on the loose, and are considered a grave threat to nearby settlements. Those few Furbolg tribes who do remain uncorrupted have become withdrawn and suspicious, fearing that any outsider may bring corruption and madness to them as well. War of the Ancients Though the Furbolg were around at the time of the War of the Ancients, 10.000 years ago, they did not take part in the war against the Burning Legion. However, in an alternate timeline, they where convinced to join the Alliance against the Burning Legion by the dragon-mage Krasus, even though they were looked down upon by the Night Elves. It was a reluctant truce but without the Furbolg's help, victory would have been near impossible. Furbolgs in WoW There have been some sustained rumours that the Furbolgs will be a player race in a future expansion. The proponents of the Ashenvale Bear-men were convinced that the Furbolgs are a better option than some other possibilities, such as the Nerubians or the Dryads. See Furbolg Rumour Category:Lore Category:Game Terms Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids